World War
by 890X
Summary: A Zombie pandemic threatens the world. The group must fight against the enemy, only, the enemy is our true nature.


Read this preview with a theme: look on YouTube, WWZ theme and pick the first one.

Or, you could watch a video representation of this on YouTube. Look up WWZ opening and click the one made by musethedodo. Enjoy.

[Waves crashing on shore]

[Storm passing]

[Birds chirping]

[Sunrise pops through clouds]

[People leaving subway]

Anchorman: Good morning America! It's a lovely Monday...

Female Reporter: There's been numerous amounts of reports of a strange light in sky over Chicago many...

Man: You may be familiar with the human mind. It's a complicated system of synapses storing millions upon billions of memories and data we still don't understand...

Woman during interview: Many primates have been showing many symptoms of unexplainable phenomena...

[Schools of fish swimming]

Con-spiritual Man: There will be a time when the dead will rise from the ground. It's in the bible, and on everyone's minds at some point in there...

[Cells expanding]

[Blood cells racing through vein]

News Reporter: The CDC warns the public about a new bacteria found in Central America...

[Populace and vehicles streaming through crowded streets]

Woman: We all don't know about what will happen in the near future of viruses. Every century a new virus or bug pops up somewhere on the planet that threatens the human race. It's been way more than a couple of years since the last one and we don't know when it will happen...

Man on phone: [panting] ...we don't know what happened, we heard gunshots, screaming, [people on streets with mass puddles of blood] [images aired on news] there's blood everywhere...

Man: There are reports of people missing in the woods in a suburban area in Washington, they found bodies covered in bite wounds, not of an animal, could be the source of cannibalism...

[Airplane shooting across the sky]

Scientist: 'Zombie'. It's the word that you usually don't want to here...

Man on phone: The word 'zombie' is everywhere. You look it up on the Internet, the first thing to pop up is the Wikipedia page. [Person scrolling down google pages] But, if you scroll down, you'll see reports of 'How a zombie apocalypse would happen'...

Woman: ...it's on everyone's mind. It's scared the public so much, that the CDC made a page about the apocalypse. It's even stored as a disaster simulator by the U.S. government!...

President Obama: ...there will be a time where the planet we all know, will change...scientist are still query about what could happen...

Anchorman: ...there are riots all across Cairo right now, if you could see...

Police: ...we heard screaming and there was a man sitting there tearing apart a young man...

Scientist: ...they don't know what's going on, [Russian astroid passing by] they still believe that people are dying of a natural disease but, they just want to cover it all up they just don't wa...

[Growling]

News reporter: ...the W.H.O. doesn't want to give any information about the new disease, they are just saying 'keep indoors, and report to clinics to receive a doctor's mask thing, I don't know what it's called [laughter]...

Reporter: ...the ever shorted deadlines known as beat the clock...

[Clock ticking away]

Woman: ...for the past couple of years...

Man: ...another set of dead fish have sprang up in Arkansas...

[satellite view of a hurricane rushing throw pacific]

Man: ...we don't know how it will play out.

Host: So, you're saying that it will happen-

Man: I didn't say it would, I just said that it could, but we just don't know...

[Crocodile frenzy]

Anchorman: We have here Max Brooks here in the studio.

[Audience applaud]

[Cheering]

Anchorman: ...now what about that hit new book you wrote...

[Wolves fighting for moose meat]

[Ants eating way grasshopper]

Max: ...we all know about zombies right?

[Crowd cheers]

Scientist: We do not know if it will happen. The virus could be a reality by several occasions, it might even be here right now...they're in the Internet, the theatre, the mind, books, they're everywhere...

[Water dripping down faucet]

[Time-lapse of ants eating away at rat]

Max: ...what I'm saying is that what ever it is, wherever it comes from, whenever it starts, this thing could in fact, destroy the human race...

[Apartment burning down]

[Video of San Francisco earthquake]

[Locust swarming Australian town]

[Hawks flying through sky]

[Insects swarm]

[Tornado rips through Moore]

[Sparks fly]  
Max: ...destroy the human race...

[Protesters burning flag]

[Riots across Washington D.C.]

[Bridge collapses]

[Wind howling]

[Deer fighting]

[Lion roars]

[Lion chases zebra]

[U.S. flag waving]

Max: ...destroy...human..race...

[Volcano erupts]

[Voices overlapping]

[Ants walking in there line]

[Thunderclap]

[Tank fires missile]

[Growling]

[Screaming]

[Dogs barking]

Max: ...destroy...

[Plane crashing into tower]

[Fire blazing]

[Protectors set fire to buildings]

[Mass group of people praying in public]

[Voices getting louder]

[Wheels screeching]

[Explosions]

[Gunshots]

Max: ...human...

[Darkness]

[Explosion, gunfire]

[People screaming in fear]

[Camera shows city swarming with zombies at a local park]

[Helicopter flys by]

[People racing through streets]

[Wailing]

[Zombie's face pops up from crowd]

[Screeches]

[Infected leap onto prey]

[Soldiers fire]

Chief: Go! Go! Go!

[Zombies leaping at people]

[People twitching/growling]

[Zombies jumping off roofs]

[Explosions]

[Infected jumping from roofs onto the crowded streets]

[Soldiers retreating]

[People crying and screaming]

[Infected screeching and growling]

[People swarming]

[Dead twitching]

[Zombie's eye opens revealing large dark veins around cornea]

[Growling]

[Explosions, gunfire, clamoring]

[Map of world filling with blood red]

[Silence]

Tell me if you want a story to this, internet there in Italy is horrible. I will return to the U.S. to complete other stories...and better internet.


End file.
